Escape
by Miss Morgan
Summary: Spike meets Faith in a memorable encounter.


She slammed open the door to the crypt, moving towards the large, stone coffin in the center of the room. Hefting off the heavy lid with a single thrust, she hurled it towards the wall, watching as it crashed and, shattered into small bits.  
"Bloody hell! What do you think you're doing?" A voice drenched in a husky British accent yelled out from the side of the room. "You can't just charge in and play a rousing game of Toss-Spike's-belongings!" He stood up quickly, striding towards the girl, intent on teaching her not to mess with a vampire's house. "Who the hell are you, anyhow?"  
"Spike, you don't recognize me? I'm hurt," She answered saucily, running a hand through her brown hair. "We've met before, you know."  
"I shoulda known. Faith." He muttered, shaking his head. "The last time I saw you, you left a shiner on my chin. Not exactly something I want to remember, you know."  
"I need a place to stay," Faith said slowly, trying for once to pick out the best words before she spoke. "The cops are after me."  
"What'd ya do?" He asked, a sparkle of interest dawning in his eyes.  
"I sorta...stole a bike. And then resisted arrest." She shrugged, as if it were no big deal. "Just another day in the life of the bad Slayer, you know?"  
"Speaking of Slayers, does Buffy know you're here?" Spike's eyebrow cocked upwards, as he imagined Buffy's reaction to Faith being back in town. This would not make her happy...good.  
"B? No." Faith answered firmly; as if she was shocked Spike would even consider such a ludicrous possibility. "How's about we keep it that way? I've got enough problems without Blondie getting her panties all in a knot."  
  
"I suppose. For a price." Spike gave Faith an appraising look, his eyes sliding down the curves of her black leather top and pants.  
"Damn," Faith said with relish, tilting her head. "I didn't know you'd be so forward, Spike. All right. Name your price. I sleep with you; I get to stay here without you telling a soul."  
"I've got no one to tell, luv," Spike reminded her, resting his elbow on the edge of the open coffin. "Buffy wouldn't listen to me. Since she shagged me she hasn't said a word to me."  
"B slept with you?" She stepped back, mulling over this news. Her eyes widened with childish glee, as she processed what exactly Buffy shacking up with vampires meant for her. "Damn...does that make me the good slayer now?"  
"I suspect so," Spike said, stepping closer to Faith. He slid his hand under her chin, raising her mouth to his to kiss it savagely.  
She slammed him down upon the hard floor, stripping off his shirt immediately. "Can't let B get the last word, now can we?" She murmured, planting herself on top of him.  
He nodded eagerly in agreement, as he began undressing her.  
Faith woke up the next morning, sprawled out on the crypt's floor. Picking up her clothes and dressing, she nudged Spike with the heel of one of boots. "Thanks for the sex. Gotta go, catch ya later. Gonna visit Angel."  
"Angel?" Spike's eyes turned cold at the very sound of the name, and he pushed himself up from the ground to glare into her eyes. "What the hell do you want with that stiff?"  
  
"Heard he's got some sort of detective agency. They could keep the cops from me," Faith said, pulling on her red leather jacket. "If not, at least I can get a good fuck."  
"Have it your way," he said sourly, grabbing for his pants.  
"Thanks, I will." She agreed, stepping out the crypt's door. "If I come back to Sunnydale, I'll look you up. It was fun."  
Spike lay down on the floor again, not sure whether to go after the girl and bite her, or simply wonder if he really would ever see her again. He wasn't too hungry, so he simply stared at the ceiling of the crypt, lost in thought. She was certainly interesting...he wouldn't mind seeing her again. If only she could forget about Angel...it was bad enough Buffy always drooled over the moody IV-sucker. But now Faith too? She'll regret it, he thought, shaking his head. He'd simply have to show her things she couldn't find in Angel next time. 


End file.
